Âmes soeur
by jessi-k94
Summary: Apres la défaite d'Hadès ,tous les chevaliers ont réssucitéent. Athéna chargea Shaka et Milo d'une mission. Shaka finira par découvrire que le Scorpion cache un secret qui le détruit peu à peu et les voila pieger dans un monde parallèle. Yaoi Milo X Shaka
1. Chapter 1

_Âmes sœur_

_**Résume : Après la guerre sainte entre Athéna et Hades, l'accord fut signer entre les deux dieux et la paix revint sur terre après que les chevalier furent tous ressuscité ,mais de courte durer. D'étrange phénomène se produisit et Athéna chargea Milo et Shaka d'enquêter la dessus. Entre un Shaka vierge et un Scorpion trompent le Verseau avec tout le monde, il vas y avoir des étincelles...Et notre petit Saint de la Vierge vas apprendre un secret terrible que notre Scorpion tente avec tout la force du monde à le dissimuler au yeux de tous...**_

_**Disclameur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...je ne fait que les emprunter (à mon grand regret TT-TT)**_

_**Couple : Milo x Shaka**_

_**Classer : M**_

_**Genre : Drame/ Romance/ Surnaturel**_

_**Bonne lecture^^ et laisser moi des Reviews!**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Perdu...**_

Shaka se réveilla,avec un affreux mal de tête. Il ne savait pas se qui lui étais arriver. Il ouvrit doucement ses doux yeux bleu tropique regardant autour de lui. Il étais dans une immense forêt a la végétation luxuriante. Il concentra davantage son regard et il découvrit Milo allons sur le ventre et inconscient à deux mètre de là où il se trouvais.

-Milo!

Le jeune hindou se releva avec difficultés et il s'approcha de son compagnon et le retourna pour voir comment il allait. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

_« Qu'Athéna soit louée,il n'as rien... » _Enfin,c'est ce qu'il crut au début ,quand il descendit davantage son regard, ses pupille s'agrandissent , effarer parce qu'il découvre. Le jeune Grec avait une pointe de lance enfoncer dans sa côte et son sang coulait abondamment.

Surement à cause de l'attaque de ses mystérieux ennemis a cape noir et que Milo s'est mit devant lui pour le protéger. Ensuite,pour une raison inconnu,c'est mystérieux ennemis ont cesser de les attaquer et ils ont disparut dans un mystérieux portail noir mais avec chacun un inquiétant sourire sur les lèvres .

Alors qu'ils avait crut que tout étais terminé,le sol s'ouvrit en dessous d'eux ou plutôt une sorte de portail identique à ceux des ennemis sous leur pieds,ils furent tous les deux happer par le col puis plus rien,pour ensuite se réveiller dans immensité de cette forêt inconnu.

Mais qui étais ces mystérieux ennemis et que voulait -ils? Enfin...tous sa c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Les vrai questions qui devaient se poser étaient :

Où sont-ils et comment soigner la blessure de Milo? Et il fallait agir vite,sinon le Scorpion allait se vider de son sang et mourir.

Shaka tendit l'oreille et il crut entendre le bris d'une chute d'eau pas très loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Une fontaine naturel! Il devait y avoir une rivière pas loin! Le Scorpion pourrait être sauver alors!

Le jeune bouddhiste au long cheveux d'or prit son collègue doucement pour ne pas élargirent la plaie ni faire davantage saigner celle ci et il mit le bras du blesser sur son épaule droite et il tenait la hanche de Milo en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur la plaie.

_« C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état...! Je doit le sauver à tout prit...! Je ne supporterait pas qu'il meurs et je ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Camus en face... »_

il marcha aussi doucement et rapidement que possible. Il fallait qu'il garde cette cadence parce que sinon...Milo risquait de mourir de deux chose :

Soit La Vierge marchait trop lentement et le Scorpion se vidait de son sang avant que Shaka n'atteigne la rivière , soit Shaka marchait trop vite,accentuant la blessure de Milo et le tuant plus plus vite.

Après trois minutes de marches qui semblait interminable,il atteint leur point d'arriver et le paysage le captiva. Un petit ruisseau sortit d'une immense roche et s'écoula lentement dans le lit de la petite rivière a l'eau scintillante de mille feu et une petite grotte non habiter semblait il , étais creuser dans une immense roche a coté du ruisseau. Parfait. Ils pourront passer la nuit ici en attendent d'en apprendre un peut plus sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le chevalier de la vierge allongea sont ami sur le bord de la rivière délicatement et il alla chercher de l'eau dans la rivière avec un bol de fortune fait avec quelque feuille. Il s'agenouille prêt de scorpion et il commença a lui ôter le haut de a chemises,tremper de sueur dont le niveau de sa hanche étai sa cher de sang.

Shaka rougit malgré lui a l'idée de déshabiller quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais fait sa, mais là,c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il écarta délicatement et tremblant malgré lui la chemise du Scorpion et rougit de plus en plus. La peau du Scorpion étais lisse et bronzée par le soleil de Grèce et également musclé,ni trop tonique,ni trop fine. Un vrai corps de jeune dieu grec. Pas étonnant que le scorpion est séduit plus de la moitié des chevaliers d'ors...Trompant par le fait Camus.

La Vierge ne comprenait pas comment le Verseau pouvait être encore avec le Scorpion malgré toute ses infidélités .

«_ Il est vraiment trop gentil avec lui..._ » Soupirait Shaka

Le jeune Indien redescend vite sur Terre quand un gémissement plaintif de son compagnon. La blessure! Le Chevaliers se releva et déchira le bas de son sari jusqu'au niveau de sa hanche révélant sa magnifique cuisse gauche ,fine et laiteuse dont sa peau lisse fut douce au regard (Vous pouvez baver les fille^^ moi même je le fait en ce moment^^). Il en déchira un pen du tissu et,après l'avoir tremper dans l'eau de la rivière,nettoya le sang autour de la plaie pour en voir la gravité.

-Ouf...la lance n'as atteint aucun point vitaux...mais la blessure risque de s'infecter si je n'ôte pas tout de suite cette fichu pointe de fer... »

Shaka ôta le tissu de la blessure de Milo,et, après l'avoir rincées,le plia en quatre,le mettant dans la bouche de Milo,pour qu'il morde le tissu sans se mordre la langue quand il ôtera l'arme de la hanche de son ami.

-Shaka,je suis désoler Milo... sa risque de faire mal. Mais tu doit tenir le coup... »

Après avoir prononcer ces paroles et qu'il est placer un autre morceau de son sari déchirer et imbiber d'eau sur la blessure de son ami, il prit la manche de la lance casser dans sa mains et respira profondément. Puis quand il se sentit prêt,il tira sur la manche.

Le Scorpion malgré sa convalescence, poussa un cri étouffer par le tissu que Shaka avait placer dans sa bouche. Après deux longue minute interminables, Shaka réussit a sortir la pointe de la chaire de Milo.

Milo se détendit et retomba en convalescence. Shaka poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de préparer un feu,après avoir nettoyer le sang sur la lame de la pointe. Il laissa chauffer la lame de celle ci et,quand ce fut fait,il prit l'arme chauffer a blanc dont il désinfecta la plait de Milo qui poussa un nouveau cris étouffer avant de reperdre conscience.

L'indien souffla de soulagement. Son frère d'arme est sauvé. Il se dirigea dans la fore^t et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec diverse plantes. Il s'agenouille sur le sol et remplit à nouveau son bol de feuille d'eau et laissa les plante tremper un petit moment. Pendant ce petit moment là,Shaka regarda le paisible visage endormit du Scorpion. Il devait le reconnaître,le Scorpion étais bien beau.

Ses long cheveux bleu violet ondulé,lui arrivent au dessus des reins,ses trait à la fois fin et viril avec une expression un peu sauvage. Sa peau un peu bronzée,plutôt dorée . Son corps d'Apollon. Ses longs cils .Shaka commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Camus étais amoureux de lui et que beaucoup de chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient laisser séduire par le Grec.

Shaka poussa un soupire. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui attirer son regard sur lui. Il étais toujours « Monsieur-je-sais-tous ou Monsieur-Parfais », avait un sale caractère, passait la plupart de son temps a méditer ou fermer les yeux , il trouvait qu'il avait un physique frêle et la peau trop blanche,il étais sympathique avec personne hormis Mû, dont lui même s'était laisser séduire par le Scorpion, après la mort du Verseau lors de la bataille du sanctuaire .

Beaucoup disaient même que lui et le Milo s'était mis en couple. On les voyait souvent ensemble,surtout la nuit et les lendemain,on voyait souvent l'atlante avec un bandage autour du cou.

Mais,après la résurrection des chevalier d'Athéna,quand elle a passer le pacte avec Hadès,Milo est ensuite retourner vers Camus. Le pire, c'est que le Tibétain ne lui en avait pas du tout voulut et avait plutôt une mine triste. Pas pour lui mais pour Milo. Il saurait quelque chose en ce qui concerne le chevalier du Scorpion?

Le blond sortit de ses rêverie,jugeant que les plantes étais assez imbibée puis il les mit dans sa bouche,les mâchant doucement pour ensuite les recracher et les appliquer sur la blessure du Grec ( je sais, c'est dégeu mais bon,j'avais pas d'autre idée que celle la-'),qui, étrangement,commençait a cicatriser. Ce n'était pas une cicatrisation normal,même en étant chevalier d'or.

Shaka commença a se poser des questions,puis les rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Il déchire à nouveau son sari ,qui désormais lui arrivait au genoux et utilisa le tissu comme bandage autour de la blessure de son ami.

Après sa il se releva,et il regarda à nouveau le Grec et il se sentit encore rougir. Il se sentit terriblement attirer par le Grec,il dégageais de tel phéromone même endormit. Il ne put s'empêcher ne laisser ses doigts fin et gracieux parcourir le beau visage endormi de son partenaire. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite quand ceux ci frôlèrent les lèvres du chevalier d'or. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres douce et pleine et avala difficilement sa salive.

Il se sentit comme attirer par cet attraction du corps de Milo . Il replaça une de ses longue mèche doré derrière son oreille et il posa doucement ses lèvre blanche, légèrement rosé et savoureuse sur celles du Grec. Le baiser étais chaste,mais suffisamment pour que l'hindou se sentit rougir comme une jeune pucelle qui, en même temps,il étais encore et se recula brusquement,se giflant mentalement sur ce qu'il étais en train de faire. Il avait **DE LUI MEME** donner son **PREMIER** **BAISER!**

Shaka se demande si il allait vraiment bien. Soudain,le bruit du tonnerre gronda au loin. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri. Demain,ils partiraient a la recherche d'une ville ou d'un village pour demander au habitants leurs aides.

Il prit doucement Milo et l'amena dans la grotte . Les chevalier rentrèrent dans la caverne au même moment ou la pluie commençait a tomber.

Shaka allongea son compagnon d'aventure et il se mit a coté de lui,sombrent lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

A Suivre...

Voila^^ alors? Quand panser vous? Si vous voulez la suite,lâchez des reviews^^! N'hésitez pas a me dirent ce que vous en penser!


	2. tentation

_**Âmes Sœurs**_

_Kikou^^ me revoilà! Voici la suite de ma fic Âmes sœur! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 2 : Tentation...**_

Milo reprit peu à peu ses esprit. A peine avait il ouvert les yeux que il avait une terrible douleur au crane et que sa gorge étais extrêmement sèche,il avait terriblement soif,c'était mauvais signe. Il regarda autour de lui,se disant qu'il se trouvais toujours dans son temple et que tous cela n'étais qu'un rêve. Il fut surprit de trouver autour de lui des parois rocheuse et sombre,on aurai dis la prison du Cap Sounion.

Mais ? Une minute? Qu'est ce qu'il foutais dans le Cap Sounion?

Le Scorpion se releva brutalement et une douleur a la hanche le fit poussez un petit cri de douleur . Et là,grâce à la douleur de sa hanche,tout lui revint en mémoire. Suite aux évènements inexpliquée qu'il se passait récemment dans le monde, le Pope Shion,(qui avait retrouver sa jeunesse de ses 18 ans grâce a Athéna, pour une fois qu'elle sert a quelque chose) chargea Shaka et Milo de mener l'enquête et il se sont tout les deux diriger vers le désert du Sahara,là où principalement les étranges évènements se produisit le plus souvent.

Ils furent tous les deux, attaquer par de mystérieux inconnu à capes noir dont ils ne voyait pas le visage avec leurs capuche sur la tête. Suite a une inattention de sa part, le Chevalier de la Vierge faillit se prendre une lance dans la poitrine et c'est lui qui encaissa le choc en poussant Shaka. Mais grâce a son habiliter,la lance n'as fait que se figer dans sa hanche,ne touchant par chance aucun point vitaux. Mais sous le coup de la douleur,son sang qui se vidais et l'épuisement par le soleil du désert il perdit conscience ,puis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans cette caverne étrange.

Il souleva sa chemise et remarqua le bandage de tissu rouge-maron sur sa hanche. C'est Shaka qui l'avait soigner? Pourvu qu'il n'est pas découvert son secret à propos de ses blessures qui guérissaient ou se cicatrisaient anormalement vite. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit une petite coupelle où des fruits y étais placer en son centre. Il commença à se poser de plus en plus de question. Il n'y avait pas de fruit dans le désert si? Et Shaka? Où étais il ce chevalier d'Or d'opérette? C'était bien à cause de son inconscience et de sa croyance sur sa supériorité que le Scorpion se retrouvait dans cet état.

Milo entendit un bruit a l'extérieur de la grotte. Il se releva doucement et se dirigea a la sortit de la caverne et là, il tombe sur une vue qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir un jour , même dans ses rêves les plus fous sur le Chevalier de la Vierge. Celui ci étais en train de se laver dans l'eau de la rivière. Il étais purement et simplement magnifique

Shaka étais de profil à lui, les yeux mis clos et voilé par ses longs cils dorée,son visage aux trais fins et délicat apaisé. Son torse blanc et finement musclé dénudé ainsi le haut de son sari autour de ses hanches dévoilant son ventre plat. Ses long cheveux blonds or ,qu'il avait ramener sur le coté de son épaule droite fine, à la chair blanche et et douce. Dévoilent ainsi sa nuque blanche et laiteuse.

Milo sentit soudain une bouffer d'aire et une excitation sans nom monter en lui quand il vit la nuque de Shaka,ainsi offert. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, quand le jeune Chevalier d'or saisit de l'eau entre ses mains et les bascula sur le coté de son cou nu dont les fine gouttelette d'argent transparent courrait sur sa peau lisse. Shaka avait beau être un humain,Milo trouvais que le jeune indien étais d'une beauté presque divine.

Plusieurs fois il étais tenter de faire de lui une de ses conquêtes et de toucher cette peau laiteuse ,aux combien onctueuse et de passer ses doigts dans cette somptueuse chevelure doré. Mais Shaka étais comme « Le Fruit Défendu du Jardin d'Eden »qu'on ne pouvais le toucher sans en subir les conséquence. Une beauté dangereuse différente de celle d'Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poisson étais tentateur et empoisonneur. Mais Shaka étais Pur innocent mais également dangereux. C'était surtout ce genre de beauté qui attirais le chevalier du Scorpion. Il avait déjà essayer de lui faire des avance mais a honteusement échouer. La pureté inviolé de Shaka l'attise grandement et il aimait les interdits. Il dû se retenir par tout l'effort du monde de se jeter sur lui de lui arracher ses vêtement lui couvrant la taille et ses cuisses et de le prendre brutalement

Sa blessure n'arrangeait pas les choses en plus. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il fallait qu'il se « nourrisse ». Mais comment faire pour se régénérer sans prendre le risque que son camarade découvre son terrible secret que seul Mû et Camus partageais avec lui ,et sans pour autans de mettre Shaka en danger?

Milo sentit ses canines pousser dans sa mâchoire quand il vit une veine savoureuse pulser sous la peau de Shaka. Dieux ,que c'était chiant d'avoir deux sorte de façon de se nourrir mais de devoir en utiliser aucun sur Shaka. Non, il avait trop de respect pour lui pour tenter de le séduire et de le faire sien ou de l'autre,qui risquait grandement d'effrayer le chevalier de la Vierge et qui risquait de le traiter de monstre. Il se mordit profondément les lèvres pour se calmer.

Milo baissa la tête en repensant à ce mot terrible circuler dans son esprit.

Un _« monstre »_.

C'est ce qu'il étais.

Il fut sortit de ses penser par la voix douce et chaude du jeune bouddhiste.

-Milo? Tu es réveiller? Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger ta blessure étais assez mauvaise. Tu n'as eu aucun point vitaux de toucher mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et c'est pas bon pour toi de bouger ainsi.

Milo leva son regard vers son partenaire et il plongea son regard dans les sublime yeux bleu tropique de l'hindou. Dieux comme ses yeux étais magnifique...il s'y noierait presque.

-Milo?

-Ah! ...Euh...! T'en fait pas je vais bien. Et merci de m'avoir soigner.

-Je t'en prit c'est normal.

-Tiens a ce propos? Tu sais où nous somme? Je me souvenait pas qu'il y pouvait y avoir une forêt dans les déserts.

-Nous ne somme plus dans le désert.

-QUOI? S'étrangla a moitié le Grec.

Shaka sortit de l'eau et s'essora les cheveux.

-Quand tu as perdu conscience,nos ennemis ont disparut dans de mystérieux portails dimensionnels et une identique s'est ouvert sous nos pieds et nous a engloutis. Quand j'ai reprit mes esprits,ont se trouvais déjà tout les deux dans cette forêt. J'ai dû examiner ta blessure et croit moi,elle n'étais pas du tout belle à voir. Mais j'ai réussi a désinfecter la plaie et soigner celle ci avec des herbes médicinale que j'ai trouver dans la forêt après les avoir mâcher un peu avant de les appliquer sur ta blessure.

-Tu as...mâcher les herbes? S'étonna Milo.

-Oui. C'est comme sa qu'il faut procéder pour soigner une blessure. Enfin,c'est ce que les moines du temple où je suivait mon entrainement m'ont apprit. Enfin,pour revenir a cette forêt,je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes. Je croit que nous somme surement dans un monde parallèle.

-Eins? Et pourquoi tu dit sa?

-Parce que je n'arrive pas a faire appelle à ma cosmo-energie. J'ai essayer de rentrer en contacte avec Mû mais rien a faire. Je n'y arrive pas.

-T'as des pouvoir télépathique toi?T'es pourtant pas Atlante comme Mu ou Shion pourtant. S'étonna le Scorpion

- Bas il le faut bien si je veut discuter avec Bouda. Ils sont moins puissant que ceux de Mû, certes,mais ils sont tout aussi efficaces. Enfin « étais »,maintenant que je ne peut plus les utiliser. Fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois...en d'autre mots ont est paumé... Soupira le chevalier du Scorpion.

-Dit sa comme sa,oui.

-Putains... mais à quoi ils jouent ces bouffons? Pourquoi nous avoir emmener dans ce monde? Ils veulent quoi au juste?

-Aucune idée. Mais il faudra être prudent,on ne sait pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous et quelque chose me dit que la réponse ne va certainement pas nous plaire. Fit il en remettant son haut de sari sur ses épaule fines, au grand damne du Scorpion.

-Bas vu comment ils nous ont envoyez leur attaquent dans la gueule , comment ils m'ont amocher en plus de nous téléporter je ne sais où a notre insu, il est sûre que ces type ne veulent pas nous offrir une tasse de thé avec des biscuit secs pour en plus nous parler de la pluie et le beau temps en faisant un brin de causette.

Shaka regarda son ami un moment puis se mit a rire.

-Heins? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ,sa ne vas pas?

-E..excuse moi...c'est..c'est que..ahahah..j'i..j'ignorais que tu avait... ahaha..un tel sens de l'humour...ahahah...! j'en..j'en est mal aux cotes...

Le jeune Hindou se tenait les côtes tellement en il en rit il a même appuyer sa main contre l'arbre pour se tenir droit et de continuez a rire.

Milo se sentit vexer mais en même temps surpris. Jamais il n'aurais penser un jour voir l'indien rire et surtout de cette façons. On aurait dit un petit enfant riant d'une farce qu'il a faite à l'un de ses professeurs qui aurait marcher avec brio. Milo retiens ce qu'il a dit ,Shaka étais vraiment adorable. Après deux minutes de fous rire,le jeune homme s'arrêta de rire tout doucement.

-Bon bas...maintenant que t'as fini de rire, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'on vas faire maintenant?

Shaka essuya ses larme de rire sur le bord de ses yeux avant de répondre :

-On vas suivre le long de cette rivière. Elle doit certainement passer par une ville ou un village. Là bas ont pourra avoir des renseignement et peut être même trouver le moyen de pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

-Pour des renseignement peut être ,mais pour rentrer chez nous,faut pas trop prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

-Sans doutes. Mais on ne sauras pas temps qu'on auras pas essayer.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Le chevalier de la Vierge haussa les épaules et il se dirigea vers la rivière pour remplir la gourde d'eau,qu'il avait avec lui. La route serait certainement longue et il fallait bien se préparer avait de partir

Le Scorpion descend son regard sur le sari de son compagnon et vit que celle ci étais déchirer jusqu'au genoux et également au niveau de la cuisse. Il se senti rougir en voyant la peau nu de la cuisse laiteuse du chevalier de la Vierge et ne vit pas que ses pupille virait légèrement au rouge sang.

Après s'être rassurer que la gourde étais remplis, l'Indien se releva et il se tourna vers le Grec. Ce qu'il vit le surprit tellement que Shaka en écarquilla les yeux.

-M...Milo sa va?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi sa n'irait pas?

-Tes pupille...sont rouge...Tu es sur que tu te sent bien?

Milo ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit a trembler malgré lui. Ses yeux...étais rouge? Oh non! Il a atteint la limite!

-Milo...Tu me fait peur répond moi...S'inquiéta la Vierge en s'approchant de son camarade et il lui posa sa main sur son front. Tu as de la fièvre...Tu ferait mieux d'aller te reposer.

Milo dégluti malgré lui. La vue du cou de Shaka étais si proche...Et cette veine excitante qu'il palpais sa gorge blanche et fine. Il étais plus que tenter malgré lui,de déchirer cette gorge tentatrice de ses canines et de...Non! Il ne faut surtout pas!

Il poussa violemment Shaka et partit en courant dans la forêt.

-Mi...Milo attend...! MILO!

Le Grec ne répondit pas a l'appelle de son ami,ou plutôt,il feignait d'être sourd.

Il courait,il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il doit mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Shaka. Sinon,il ne répondais plus de rien et il risquait malgré lui de tuer son compagnon voir pire!

Après être sûr de s'être suffisamment éloigner de la Vierge ,le Scorpion prit appuis sur un arbre ressemblant a un chêne pour reprendre son souffle a cause de sa course,mais aussi à cause de la terrible soif qui lui taraudais le corps. Elle lui hurlais de le faire mais il refuse! Il doit résister! Il enfonce ses doigts dans le bois dure de l'arbre et griffa de toute la longueur de celui ci jusqu'à ses doigts saignent, écorcher par le bois, pour tenter de faire taire cette voix sinistre en lui l'ordonnant d'attaquer le jeune Indien.

Du coter de Shaka, celui ci s'était lancer à la poursuite de son partenaire se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Sa blessure se cicatrisant a une vitesse anormal, ses yeux rouge sang, le bandage que Mû avait souvent autour du cou après la nuit passer avec Milo.

_« Non! Décidément ,tous sa n'est pas normal...Le Scorpion me cache quelque chose!...Peut être même que Mû et Camus savent quelque chose! Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir rien dis à Athéna...Au Pope...A MOI? Je suis pourtant leur amis a tout les trois!...Me font ils si peu confiance...? »_

Le jeune chevalier d'or s'arrêta doucement de courir la tête basse. Maintenant qu'il y repense...Il regrette d'avoir repousser les avances du Scorpion la première fois qu'il étais venus lui faire du charmes...Mais la Vierge s'était promis de rester pur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvait le véritable amour. Qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un et que cette personne l'aimerait rien que lui. Il n'aimait pas le Scorpion comme amant...mais seulement comme une connaissance...

Maintenant,il ne sait plus. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus devant le Mur des Lamentations. Une étrange sensation de bien être l'avait parcourut...Il sentais son cœur battre la chamade et à tout rompre quand il avait croiser le regard du Scorpion. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareil sensation...

Il se retoucha les lèvres. Lèvres qu'il avait apposer de lui même sur celles de son frère d'arme. Il avait donner son premier baiser au Scorpion...

Il ferma les yeux tentant de replonger dans ses penser quand un sifflement vint prêt de son oreille et il évita la lance avec un majestueux saut périlleux. Le jeune Indien se retourna précipitamment et il vit plusieurs hommes ressemblant a des brigands de grand chemin,tous sans exceptions avait des cheveux noire et des pupilles vert, dans lequel brillait des dans les regard un éclat malsain avec un étrange tatouage sur le front et des oreilles pointue. Il aperçois derrière eux sur des cheveux des gens enchainer en file indienne avec un regards triste. Des marchant d'esclave! C'était bien sa veine...

Il y avait un homme plus grand, de la carrure d'Aldébaran a peut prêt,regardant le jeune homme avec perversité et descendit son regard sur le corps du jeune indien et sur ses jambes pour atteindre le coté gauche de la cuisse nu et blanche,ouvert par le sari de l'hindou.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes et leur parla dans une langue que le jeune Hindou ne comprenais pas, on aurait dit de la langue Atlante mais en un peu plus complexe,merci Mu pour c'est quelque leçon de langue Atlante en tout cas.

Shaka fronça les sourcilles et jura quand l'un d'eux tente fonce vers lui et tente de le frapper avec le tranchant de son épée qui...trancha du vent.

Car le bouddhiste avait fait un autre saut périlleux magnifique pour l'esquiver, mais pendant son saut,son agresseur avait malgré tout réussi égratigner sa cuisse droite intérieur et des filet de sang coulait le long de sa cuisse blanche immaculé.

Après avoir atterrit sur ses pieds,il pesta .Mais à peine s'était t-il remis de la première attaque qu'un deuxième l'attaqua par derrière. En plus d'être à plusieurs contre un seul, ils l'attaquaient par derrière! Il y a malgré tout une limite a la lâcheté quand même!

Il sauta de coté et évita l'attaque.

Il se sentit soudain faiblir,il avait la tête qui lui tournait...Sa blessure! L'épée avait certainement du poison dans sa lame!

Shaka senti que sa tête tourner et il écroula a genoux. Il commençait à voire flou et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Ses membres refusait de lui obéir et il étais comme clouer au sol,complètement a la merci de ses ennemis. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourd comme du plombs.

L'un deux avec un mauvais sourire ,s'avança vers le chevalier et il glissa sa main à l'ouverture de la cuisse du sari de l'Indien, et le caressa doucement en descendant sa main qu'il remonta d'un coup.

Shaka tremblait de tout c'est membres! Il fallait qu'il reste conscient sinon,qui c'est ce que ces hommes pourrait lui faire pendant sa convalescence?

Il tremblait et maudissait sa propre faiblesse ! Ces attouchement que lui faisait ce type le répugnait au plus au point! Il se mit a supplier désespérément dans son esprit « …._Milo! Sauve moi...Milo! »_

Soudain un cris perçant leur parvinrent,faisant arrêter les caresses du marchant d'esclave.

Ensuite tout se passa si vite. Shaka commençait a perdre de plus en plus connaissance et ne put qu'entendre les cris d'agonies des brigands. Et aussi des bruits de chaire qui se tranchais comme l'aurais fait l'Excalibure de Shura.

Il voyait de plus en plus flou quand vint le silence...il allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand il crut apercevoir la silhouette du chevalier du Scorpion,mais son aura avait quelque chose de différents mais il ne savait pas comment le décrire. Il fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience et un voile noir passa devant ses yeux.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Âmes sœurs**_

_**Merci a Khara de toujours autans m'encouragez^^ du fond du cœur merci! (même ceux qui me lisent mais qui ont trop la flemmes de me poster un review)**_

_**Réponse au reviews : **_

_**Khara : Eh oui Khara! Milo est un vampire^^ mais je n'en dit pas plus. Tu en auras la surprise! Merci de toujours me lire et passe un bonjour de ma part a Rhadamenthe et Kanon.(LOL)^^ j'ai aussi prévue de faire leur couple sur cette fic. bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Céder...**_

_**Athéne...en Grèce...Au palais du pope dans le Sanctuaire...**_

-Grand Pope ! Cela devient alarmant! Voilà maintenant trois jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Shaka et Milo en plus de leurs cosmos disparut! Nous devons partirent à leur recherches!

Aiolia ainsi que Camus et Mû étais venue au palais pour voir Shion pour avoir des nouvelle sur la situation alarmante. Voilà maintenant trois jour que plus personnes au Sanctuaire n'avait ressentit les cosmos de Shaka et Milo ou reçut de nouvelles d'eux.

Shion,assit sur son trône essaya tant bien que mal de les jeune chevaliers d'Or. Il y a quelque chose qui le surprit malgré tout. Qu' Aiolia s'inquiète pour Shaka ou que Camus s'inquiète pour Milo d'accord! Mais que Mû s'inquiète pour Milo et Shaka...Ils ne les savait pas du tout amis avec l'un de ses trois là...

-Écoutez chevaliers...Attendons de recevoir de leur nouvelles...

-Attendre? Mais si sa ce trouve il ne peuvent nous contacter! Ils sont peut être même...!Le lion ferma la mâchoire et se serra les lèvres.

-Tu as raison chevalier du Lion. Là où ils sont ils ne peuvent vous contacter...

Les quatre homme se tourna vers la voix en question. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, mais ont ne pouvais voir son visage dissimuler par une capuche noir.

-Qui est tu? S'écria le grand Pope

-Mon nom n'as aucune importance...répondit le jeune visiteur d'une voix impassible.

-Que dis tu? S'écria le chevalier d'Or du Lion en se mettant en garde.

-Je dit tout simplement par là que je ne suis pas un intrus...Donc savoir mon nom ne vous mènera a rien...

-Désoler mais pour moi, tous ceux qui pénètre dans le palais sans laisser passer ou sans se faire prévenir j'appelle sa un intrus! En garde!

-Pauvre imbécile...

-LIGHTING PLASMA!

Le visiteur ne bougea même pas. L'attaque fonce sur lui et au dernier moment,disparut sous les yeux stupéfait des chevalier et du Pope. De la téléportation?

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'étrangla le Grec.

Mû écarquilla les yeux et cri :

-Aiolia! Derrière toi!

Mais le Lion n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une sorte de liquide rouge et dur comme de la pierre l'atteint a l'épaule,transperçant son armure et sa chair.

Aiolia s'écroula sur le sol les yeux écarquiller et il poussa un cri de douleur.

L'inconnu atterrit sur ses pieds et fixa le jeune homme blesser impassible.

Le Verseau et le Bélier se précipitèrent vers leur ami .

-Non mais sa ne vas pas? Mais que...S'exclama le Verseau aussi surpris que le Bélier et le Pope parce qu'ils vivaient. L'étrange liquide dur et rouge qui avait blesser Aiolia étais...du sang?

Il sortais de la coupure du doigt de l'inconnu et se tortillait autour de lui comme animé d'une propre vie.

-Mais...qu'est ce que c'est que sa...?

-Chevaliers...Voulez vous retrouver vos amis?

-Euh...Oui mais...Pourquoi dis tu sa?..Saurais tu par hasard où sont Shaka et Milo?

L'inconnu ne répondit rien. Son sang devint soudain liquide et il retomba sur le sol avant de disparaitre en fumer. Il se mit de dos à eux et d'un simple revers de la mains ,il créa un portail dimensionnelles sous les yeux encore plus étonner des quatre hommes.

-Vos amis se trouve de l'autre coté de ce portails,dans un monde parallèle appeler Artasias. Il s'agit d'un piège tendus par les responsable des événements étranges produites dans votre monde. Ils voulaient attirer vos deux compagnons dans un piège et les attirer dans Artasias.

-Mais pourquoi faire? Que veulent t-ils d'eux?

-C'est un secrets. Mais c'est justement pour les en empêcher que je vous laissent récupérer vos amis.

-Es tu un allier ?

-Je n'irait pas jusque là.

-Mais t'es qui a la fin?

Le jeune homme a cape noir ne répondit rien et il ouvrit un autres portail et il s'éclipsa a l'intérieur en disant :

-Retrouvez vos amis. Ils se trouvent dans un vieux temple abandonner dans la forêt Sardeck. Mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas,je craint qu'un de vos amis risque de sombrer dans la folie et tue son compagnons sans le vouloir.

Camus et Mû écarquillèrent les yeux,craignant de comprendre le sens des paroles du jeune homme, qui disparut aussitôt dans les ténèbres de l'ouverture dimensionnelles et qui se referment presque aussitôt qu'il disparaissait.

_**Au même moment du coté d'Artasias...**_

Shaka ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Que c'était il passée...? Il remit dans l'ordre dans ses idée,puis tout vint en mémoire!

La mission,Milo qui fut blesser,quand ils ont été téléportée dans ce monde parallèle, quand il soigna Milo,celui ci qui eu un comportement étrange et il s'est enfui dans la forêt. Shaka l'avait suivi et il fut agresser par des chasseurs d'esclaves.

Il s'était défendu comme il peut et il fut blesser a la cuisse intérieure droite. Il y avait eu du poison dans l'arme qui l'avait blesser et qui peu a peu,l'avait rendu aussi faible qu'un nourrisson et il fut victime d'attouchement pas du tout catholique. Alors qu'il avait crut que tout étais perdu,il entendit de cris d'horreur et des bruits de chair se faisant trancher comme l'épée d' Excalibur de Shura l'aurait aussi bien puis plus rien...

A part qu'il avait cru apercevoir la silhouette sombre de son compagnon d'aventure avant de perdre connaissance. L'aura du chevalier du Scorpion n'étais pas tout a fait la même que celle qu'il avait d'habitude au sanctuaire. Elle étais...plus sombre...Macabre...Un peu comme celle de Masque de mort … mais elle avait une autre odeur aussi...Celui du sang frais!

Le chevalier de la Vierge se releva brutalement et le chiffon humide qui étais sur son front tomba sur ses genoux.

-Tu es réveiller?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se retourna et aperçoit le Chevalier du Scorpion celui ci étais appuyer contre le cadran de la porte ,les bras croiser sur son torse.

Le jeune Indien regarda autour de lui et il fut surpris de sa trouver dasn une espèce de maison abandonner.

-Ou somme nous?

-Dans une espèce de vieux temple abandonner. Je t'ai trouver en fâcheuse posture avec ces gars qui te tripotais. Je leur est donc botter le cul avant de t'amener ici.

-Tu veut dire...que tu a marcher avec moi sur le dos?

-Ouais! Et je peut t'assurer que t'es vraiment léger comme mec! C'est comme si je portais un sac de plume sur le dos.

Shaka rougit a cette remarque,ce qui fit sourire le Grec. Remarquant ceci il lui demanda.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as a me regarder comme sa. Demanda le bouddhiste.

-Rien...Je trouvais juste que tu étais mignon a rougir ainsi. Répondit franchement le Scorpion

Alors là...Plus directe tu meurs! Le jeune gardien de la Sixième maison se sentit très gêner.

-Je..Je rougit pas! Ta visions te joue des tours!

-Arrête Shaka,je suis peut être idiot mais pas aveugle. T'as la peau tellement blanche qu'il est facile de savoir quant tu rougit ou pas.

Shaka rougit de plus en plus puis,exaspérer, se leva.

-Où tu vas? Lui demanda le vampire.

-Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et...Aie!

Le jeune blond s'était a peine lever sur ses jambe qu'il se laisse rassoir sur le lit.

-Eh sa va?

-O..Oui...ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste la blessure que ces bandit m'ont infliger sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite qu'il me fait sa...Il devait y avoir du poison.

-Sa te fait mal?

-Un..Un peu..mais ce n'est rien...

Le Scorpion fronça les sourcille et ne semblait pas l'écouter, il se mit à genoux devant le chevalier de la Vierge puis il dit d'une voix froide.

-Fait voir.

-Hein?...M..Mais non...! Je ..Je vais bien..Je

Le Scorpion ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui écarta les jambes malgré les tentative de la Vierge de répliquer. Il lui soulève son sari rouge-maron a moitié déchirer au niveau des genoux et lui écarta les jambes. Shaka rougit violemment et il tenta de repousser son compagnon d'arme mais rien a faire. Il avait honte de leur position intimes.

Milo trouva la blessure qui saignait bien malgré tout,puis il releva davantage la cuisse droite du chevalier,pour bien voir sa blessure,avant de poser ses lèvres sur la plait sanguinolente et se mit a lécher la blessure sur toute la longueur du sang qui s'écoulait ,sur cette peau douce et d'un blanc immaculé. Le contacte de la langue chaude sur lui le rendait tout drôle,il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de rougir davantage pendant que Milo lui léchait sa plaie. Il sentit il léger coup de dent de Milo sur sa cuise le faisant davantage gémir et il se laissa allonger complètement sur le lit et soupirant et il mit le dos de sa main sur son front,les joues rouge et les yeux clos.

Milo sentit ses instinct revinrent d'un coup! Alors qu'il avait égorger touts les marchant d'esclave et aspirer leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goute;ce n'étais pas suffisant. Il lui fallait le sang de Shaka... Il le lui faut! Il enfonça doucement ses canines dans la plaie du blond dont il avait endormit la peau de sa salive et aspira son sang. Shaka lâcha un petit cri en sentant quelque chose lui transpercer sa peau mais abandonna vite l'idée et se laissa aller quand Milo «soignait »sa blessure. C'était vraiment agréable.

Milo quand à lui,ne put se retenir davantage. Plus! Il lui en fallait plus!

Il remonta vers Shaka et il s'approcha du cou de l'Indien,après avoir écarter quelque mèches doré,lui barrant le passage de ce cou laiteux et fin. Il revit avec délice la succulente veine palpitantes et gorger du meilleurs sang qu'il n'ai jamais exister du jeune chevalier et ne put s'empêcher de passer la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Ses pupilles virent au rouge écarlate et il se pencha sur la nuque de Shaka.

-M..Milo..que..que fait tu...? Répliqua le jeune homme blond un peu effrayer.

La scorpion de l'écouta pas et il lécha la veine pulpeuse et tentatrice du cou de Shaka. Le chevalier de la vierge se mit a trembler.

-Mi..;Milo arrête!...Qu'est ce que tu...AAAAAH!

Le jeune Guerrier d'Or d'Athéna poussa un cri de douleur en sentant deux crochets percer sa chaire tendre de son cou. Et ce n'étais pas tout,il entendit avec horreur son sang se faire laper goulument par son compagnon. Non...! C'était un cauchemar! Il fallait que Milo se réveille!

-Mi..Milo arrête...! Tu...Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fait...!

Il tenta de repousser son compagnon tant bien que mal. Le vampire fut agacer et il amena les poignets du chevalier de la Vierge au dessus de sa tête,les maintenant d'une main,tandis que l'autre s'immisça sous sa tunique,lui caressant sa cuisse qu'il remonta jusqu'au torse ,puis jusqu'au mamelon qu'il pinça sans douceur.

Shaka tenta de libérer ses poignet,impossible ,c'est comme si ils étaient prit dans un étaux hydraulique!

Milo avait vraiment une grande force pour le maintenir ainsi et les caresse qui lui faisait le mettais plus que mal a l'aise en plus de lui boire son sang!

Shaka se mit à trembler et des larme coula de ses joues, de ses yeux clos. Il étais sûr que son ami allait le violé après qui lui est but une bonne partie de son sang dont il commença a perdre peu a peu la connectivité avec la réalité. Non! Il refuse que cela se passe! Déesse,faites que cela s'arrête!

-MILO! ARRETE!

Le Scorpion se réveilla brusquement,et quand il vit ce qu'il étais en train de faire il s'écarta de son compagnon et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Shaka tremblais et sanglotais,ses vêtements étaient a moitié défait et chiffonner,du sang s'écoulant de sa cuisse intérieure dont des plaie ressemblant a des crochets, avait troué sa chair. Et pas seulement de sa cuisse,son cou également!

-Par Athéna...que..qu'est ce que j'ai fait...! au non..c'est pas vrai...Shaka...C'est moi qui...Murmura le chevalier du Scorpion horrifier par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il amena sa main vers Shaka qui s'écarta et se recroquevilla sur lui,complétement terroriser. Non ce n'étais pas Milo qui étais devant lui! Cet homme étais un monstre! Sa bouche couverte de sang qui a même souiller son menton, des yeux rouge comme le sang! Une aura sanguinaire et monstrueuse!

Milo se recula et sortit du lit,tremblant comme une feuille et ne cessent de s'excuser.

-Pardonne moi Shaka...Pardonne..moi...je... Je ne savait pas ce que je faisait..

Je voulait vraiment pas que cela arrive...Non!

Le vampire détala hors de la chambre, laissant son compagnon ainsi. Transit de peur.

A suivre...


End file.
